The One and Only BlueBolt
by DJBlueBolt
Summary: Dj has dream come true. First FanFic


" Talking.

' Thinking

The One and Only BlueBolt

My name is Benjamin Dodge. I live in San Francisco. I'm sixteen years old, weigh 107 lbs., and i'm 5'10". I'm a little under weight for my age. I live on the 111th floor of the Grand Canterlot hotel. I'm a music producer. More like a DJ but what ever gets the paycheck.

I was pulled from my bed by an unknown force, when i hit the ground my eyes snapped open and standing there was my agent. His name is Oliver. He's about 6'1". I don't know his weight but he's pretty big. "OLIVER WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled. "Hey watch your mouth young man." he ordered. "I'm sorry but why in the world did you wake me at 7 in the morning on a SATURDAY?" I emphasized on the last part. All he did was point to the calendar on the wall. hile i was glaring at him i took a quick glance at th calendar. I saw that today i had a show. Which meant i had to get ready. Almost as soon as I saw the date i was up getting dressed. "Why didn't you get me up?" i asked him. He looked at me a chuckled "What do you think im doing here now." I smirked "Watching me get dressed." He just looked at me then walked out of the room "HEY you know I'm just joking right." As soon as I had my Vinyl Scratch hoodie and my signature sunglasses. i turned towards the door and my mind wandered off to another world of past memories.

*FLASHBACK*

Right after a show i was walking out to the tour bus to hopefully geta goodnight's rest. Then i saw Oliver walking towards the bus. I then remembered i had to tell him something so i shouted "HEY OLIVER!" he turned and looked at me and stopped. "What do you want?" he asked politely. "Will anything change the view you have on me?" i asked nervously. "Ummm what do you mean?" oliver replied." i mean like is there anything that could ever change the way you look at me like as a son, friend, coworker, etc." i said. "Umm nope as long as you're not coming out of the closet to me then I'm alright." he replied calmly. "WHAT NO im not gay alright. i just have something to tell yo..." he interrupted me with "Brony?" "Wha...how...umm how did you know?" i asked. "I saw your Vinyl Scratch Hoodie." he said. "Alright and you have no problem with it?" i asked nervousness apparent in my voice. "Nope, it's just like me watchin cartoons." "You know your awesome right." i said to him.

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

'you know that was kind of scary when he said that I thought. My mind then wandered to the show and i then started to get all my stuff. After about 5 minutes i had all my stuff packed neatly into a duffle bag. As i was making my way through the Hotel i was getting strange looks. 'Huh it must look like I just robbed RadioHous.'

I finally made it out side. after a 2 minute elevator right filled with a room of drunken slobs. ' that is what you get when you live in a high class hotel on the strip.' i turned the corner in time to see one of the equipment handlers drop a subwoofer from a few feet high. Almost instantly i was in his face yelling "What the you think you're doing, so help me god if it broke I'm going to hove it so far up your a..." once again I was interrupted by Oliver who had pulled me away from him. "Calm Down now" he ordered. in about 15 seconds i was back to my normal self. I made my way into my room in the bus. My room was in the very back of the bus. I made my into my bed. The cover's comforting grasp lulled me into a peaceful sleep.

I was being pulled from my sleep by a calm voice "It's time to get up." once I was awoken i looked around and saw that i was no longer in my bus but in a hospital. 'Alright what the fuck is happening, i went to sleep in my tour bus but now I'min a hospital.' I was looking around for the source of that voice that had pulled me from my slumber. All the colors in the hospital seemed to be brighter than normal but I didn't real care i was looking for the doctor to figure this all out.

"You looking for me?"

I looked towards the voice and what i saw made me nearly pass out. Standing there was a brown pony in a doctor's coat. I tried to move but all I succeeded in doing was falling out of the bed and right as my face was about to hit the floor. All i saw was black.

As i opened my eyes i noticed i was back in my bed on the bus. "Well why the fuck not man." i said. "What happened?" a voice startled me into falling out of bed and onto the cold tile floor. "I had a weird dream." i replied. "What happened in the dream?" "Well I at first it seemed real i was in a hospital and... then the doctor was a pony dressed in a doctor's coat." Oliver seemed to think it was pretty funny and started to laugh uncontrollably. "Their even in your dreams man your really into those ponies huh?" he said. "Well yeah i am." i said defensively. "hey now I'm not trying to make you mad." I'm so..."  
*SCREETCH* *BANG*

I was flung of the bed and launched at the door. I felt a few snaps in my chest on impact but other than that i felt fine. " what just happened?" i said. Oliver looked at me and gasped. He was staring at my chest. I looked down and in the middle of my chest was a dip." That wasn't there a few moments ago." i looked towards where i had hit the wall there was a door knob. "You know i always knew doorknobs were out to get me." I said loosening the felling in my feet. Oliver looked at me with tears in his eyes and said " Just stay awake everything will be fine." "I'm alright thou..." he interrupted me once again "stop talking!" he ordered i had to comply as i started coughing up blood. 'This is what it feels like to die.' "well Oliver I guess this is good bye, you know I've always looked up to you as my dad." i said while attempting to smile the pain slowly started to fade. At this point i knew i was practically dead. "NO YOU BETTER STAY WITH ME OR I AM GOING TO FIND YOU IN THE AFTER LIFE AND, And who am i kidding i love you like you are my son I'm still going to find you in the afterlife and I'm going to hurt you, you got that." I nodded "I love you Oliver." and with that i felt something tugging at the back of my body as i fell into the eternal rest we call death...So i thought.


End file.
